Just Another Day In Paradise
by cherrycokerocks
Summary: Their friends thought they were dead. However, they were just lost. Lita x Christian, Edge x Trish. First chapter is a repost.


Fic: Just Another Day In Paradise  
Author: And  
Pairings: Lita/Christian, Trish/Edge  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but any OC's  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Their friends thought they were dead. However, they were just lost.  
Spoilers: Nope, It's A/Uish  
Warnings: Some bad language, adult situations maybe.  
Notes: I'm setting this at current times but making everyone still on Raw. Lita and Trish never retired. Christian never left to go to TNA. No off screen triangle and no on screen Lita/Edge. Anything else and I'll let you know.

Amy Dumas sighed as the taxi she was sat in headed towards the airport. She had spent the last two weeks on a promotional tour which was ending in a two day stop in Hawaii with her on screen husband, Jason Reso who was currently sat next to her. The two had been excused from their usual schedules and shipped off to promote the WWE. Unfortunately or fortunately for her, Amy wasn't entirely sure, he was currently ignoring after a mishap the previous day. Following yet another argument with him over hair colour of all things, Amy had threatened to cut his hair off. She'd even gone so far as to place a pair of scissors around his ponytail. Of course she had no intention of actually cutting his hair. It had been a pure accident that at that exact time the taxi that they had been travelling in had hit a bump in the road, Amy's arm had been knocked and before either of them knew what was happening, eight inches of Jay's hair was missing from his head. Thanks to a trip to the local barbers Jay was now sporting a much shorter haircut and as much as Amy hated to admit it, it suited him.

"You can't ignore me forever you know."

"You just watch me, Lita," Jay said coolly without looking up from the magazine he was flicking though.

Amy rolled her eyes, "You're talking to me now."

"Just to inform you that I'm still ignoring you."

"And that counts as not ignoring me."

"Wrong wrong wrong wrong, You're so wrong," the blond man snapped.

"Oh Christian, grow up."

"Me grow up? Oh that's rich, Lita. I'm not the one who goes around randomly giving people haircuts in the back of a taxi."

"It was an accident. I already told you that I will explain everything to Steph. I'm sure she'll understand."

"Are you kidding me? She's not going to understand. It's in my contract that I can't cut my hair," Jay lied.

Amy scowled, "No it's not."

"Is to."

"Is not."

"Is to."

"IS NOT. You're such a liar, Christian."

Jason shrugged, "Okay so it's not exactly in my contract but I was told to keep my hair the way it was. Actually, I should sue you."

"Sue me? Are you for real? For the last time it was an accident. I don't get what the big deal is anyway, are you scared you won't attract so many ring rats now?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You and ring rats. It's common knowledge that you try to bed as many of them as you can."

The Canadian looked disgusted, "I think you're mistaking me for Cena or maybe even Orton. For your information, I don't sleep with rats. Never have, never will."

Amy made a face, "Somehow, I'm having a hard time believing that."

"Well it's true so believe it. And I haven't had sex in four months...okay, six." He paused, "and I have no idea why I just told you that."

The taxi driver looked into his rear view mirror, "Is everything all right back there?"

"Everything is just fine," Jay replied before Amy could even open her mouth.

"Look out, there's an animal in the road," Amy called out.

The taxi driver swerved dramatically to avoid the stray goose in the road.

Amy and Jay grabbed onto the nearest objects to steady themselves as the driver slammed on the brakes, causing the taxi to spin out of control before rolling three times and landing in a ditch leaving all three occupants unconscious.

Ten minutes later a car pulled up alongside the stricken cab. A male and female got out and calmly making their way to the taxi.

"Driver's dead," the woman stated after she failed to find a pulse on the man sitting behind the wheel.

Her companion opened the rear passenger side door, "Looks like they are still alive in the back."

"Oh thank god, you've gotta get help," Jay said weakly.

"I ain't got to do shit, except take your money," the man replied menacingly.

Jay tried to move his arm but he found it impossible, "Please."

"No can do." He grabbed Amy and Jay's carryon bags and tossed them to his companion. "Pass me the crowbar."

"What for?"

"Don't ask questions, just do it."

"Okay." She popped the trunk of the car they were travelling in and pulled out the crowbar. Within seconds she'd handed it to him.

"Wait in the car."

She frowned, "What are you going to do?"

"I just told you don't ask questions. Now just wait in the god damn car."

"Whatever."

He waited until she closed the door before leaning back inside the taxi. "Time to say goodnight." Jason didn't have time to reply before he hit him on the back of the head, knocking the blond man unconscious with one vicious shot. He was about to leave when Amy started to stir. Deciding it was best not to let her see his face, he raised the crowbar again, delivering an identical blow to the diva. She too was unconscious in seconds.

The man returned to his car, "Anything good?"

"Two cell phones, couple of hundred bucks, credit cards, passports, the usual. Oh and these." She waved a couple of plane tickets in front of him, "And here is our one way ticket out of here."

"Say goodbye to Maui. Time to find some suckers on the Big Island." He started the car and hit the gas without giving the people in the taxi a second thought. Hours later nobody was any the wiser when the plane carrying "Amy Dumas and Jay Reso" crashed in bad fog leaving no survivors.

The following day, backstage at RAW, Rochester, New York, Stephanie McMahon pressed the red button on her cell phone. She was alone in her office when she'd received a call from her father, informing her that two of their employees who just happened to be two of her good friends had been killed in a plane crash whilst on their promotional tour in Hawaii. Unable to comprehend what she'd just heard, Stephanie asked her personal assistant to collect Amy and Jay's closest friends from their respective locker room and bring them back to her office.

After being summand to Stephanie's office, Adam Copeland and Trish Status were discussing their lack of recent contact with their two best friends.

"Have you heard anything yet?"

"Nope, nothing. I've sent text message, left voicemail messages on both their phones but I've heard nothing. You?" Trish asked.

"No, I'm going to let them both have it when I see them though. What's the point of having a cell phone when it's switched off permanently?" the blond man complained.

"Exactly." Trish paused for a moment, "You don't think anything's happened to them do you?"

Adam shook his head, "Nah, knowing them, they have probably had a huge argument and they've switched off their cell phones or something."

Trish nodded, "You're probably right, sweetie."

"I'm always right."

The Canadian diva rolled her eyes as they entered Stephanie's office, "You wanted to see us?" Trish blinked when she saw the other woman's face, "Steph, what's wrong?"

"Trish, Adam, please sit down. I have something to tell you."

Adam's heart sank, "Something's happened to Amy and Jay hasn't it?"

The brunette nodded solemnly, "They were on their way back from one of the smaller islands when the plane they were travelling in encountered some bad weather. It crashed into the sea. Nobody on board made it. I'm so sorry guys."

"No, it's not true. They can't be dead. Not Amy and Jay." Adam looked at his girlfriend with tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe that Jay, his best friend since he could remember was gone and never coming back.

"I'm afraid it is Adam." Stephanie took a deep breathe as blotted underneath her eyes with a tissue. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go and make an announcement to the rest of the locker room. Feel free to stay here as long as you need. I'll be back shortly."

Adam merely nodded as the youngest McMahon exited the room.


End file.
